Design of semiconductor devices such as power semiconductor devices requires trade-offs between electric characteristics such as area-specific on-state resistance Ron×A, breakdown voltage Vbr between load terminals such as source and drain, switching behaviour and device ruggedness.
By way of example, increasing a specific resistance of a bulk material allows to achieve lower electric field strengths at a device front side. Although lower electric field strengths at the device front side may improve device ruggedness, a softness of the switching behaviour may be adversely affected.
It is desirable to improve the trade-off between electric characteristics in semiconductor devices.